The Lost Girl
by Allen WalkerCrown Clown
Summary: Allen and friends are sent out by Komui Lee to go save a mysterious young girl who has caught the interest of the millennium earl and the Noah. The order thinks that she may be the accommodator of the heart of innocence. The young girl takes a liking to Allen. What will happen to them and is she really the accommodator of the heart read to find out.
1. Quick Peak of the Storyline

Hello! This is my first ever fanfic so don't get angry if there are a lot of errors. This is just a little bit of what I'm expecting it to turn out like! ㈳5

Note: I don't own -man all rights go to Katsura Hoshino

It will be about a girl who lost her "memory", is found by the exorcist's (she takes a liking to Allen), is suspected to be the accommodator of the heart of innocence (which is supposed to shorten her lifespan), she is ALWAYS afraid, mindful of her surroundings and VERY jumpy.

I will try my best to update this story once a week but I'm not sure if I'll be liable to since I have school. I will try to make each chapter long and very eventful. I'll try to get the first real chapter out by Saturday. See ya later!


	2. The Mission Of The Past And Present

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own -man

Chapter 1: The Mission Of The Past And Present

There was a boy with pure white hair, pools of silver as eyes though his left was scard with a curse to see those of the dead when brought back and his left arm is deformed and black this is due to the fact that he harbors a great power in it. This power is known as god's crystal or more commonly known as Innocence. The boy would go down to the infirmary every day to see the same young girl whom he helped to save from the Noah but in the end he was the one that was saved by her on that warm summer evening.

*~*Flashback*~*

"Hey Komui!" the white haired boy said "Komui! KOMUI WAKE UP!"

A red headed boy with a green and black headband, an eye patch and a bright orange scarf put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Allen I think we have to go to our last resort"

"Yeah *sigh* I guess we have to were very sorry Lenalee"

A Chinese girl with shoulder length hair that is a beautiful black with a green tint started waving her hand at the two boys.

"It's alright I don't think nii-san should have called the four of us up here if he was just going to fall asleep so it's alright.*sigh* he rally can be a bit of a pain sometimes but I still love him.*smile*."

"Alright Lenalee. Stand back."

Just before the boy started to wake the scientist up he came up with the perfect plan to get back at his "companion" who was sitting in the corner. The "innocent" boy put on a devilish grin and then whispered in the man's ear. The others in the room thought they knew exactly what the boy said but they were off by one small yet very important detail.

"5…4…3…2…1…"all but one chorused (the one who was sitting in the corner ignoring everything)

". . . MY PRESIOUSE LENALEE HOW COULD YOU MARRY A MEAN OCTIPIE LIKE KANDA!"

The sister-complex scientist pointed to a Japanese samurai with long raven hair tied in a high ponytail (Kanda reminds me of an orange hard on the outside but soft on the inside ). Within a split second Allen had a sword (Katana) to his neck about to slit his throat.

"Oh Hello BaKanda. *smirk*"

"Shut it Moyashi."

"KOMURIN THE XII GO DESTROY THAT SAMURI OCTIPIE!"

Everyone turned towards the giant robot that had just broke down the wall (again) and that was going after the very pissed samurai. Sadly the robots life was ended due to this samurai and his Katana (note: everyone in the end forgot that Allen or better yet "Moyashi" was the cause of this disaster). And then once again a sword was put to a throat but this time it was Komui's.

"If you ever try that again you will no longer have a head" the Japanese man said with a scowl.

"O-o-okay K-K-Kanda p-please put Mugen a-away" the mad scientist stuttered.

"Che" the samurai spoke in an annoyed tone while sheathing his sword

"Alright then let's begin. I called you all up here to have you find a girl who has been supposedly been kidnapped b-" the madman was cut off.

"But nii-san aren't the police supposed to handle kidnappings and such?"

"Yes but you didn't let me finish this case is special because the supposed kidnappers have the same description as two of the Noah that you know fairly well" he stopped for a moment to let it all sink in and the spoke once more "I'm certain you all know exactly who I'm talking about by now" they all shook their heads in agreement as he continued "The description fit perfectly to the Noah's known as Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot. In the report it said that they were traveling tword the western part of England with the young girl being bound by chains on her ankles and most likely her wrists as well. It says that she was wearing a worn out black cloak."

"Wait a minute how could you tell that she was a girl? And why wouldn't they just use the Ark instead of traveling across the country? Or even Rhodes doors? And why do they even want the girl in the first place?" the redhead outbursted while being annoyed and confused.

"As for your first question the finders in that area heard them call her a girl, the next two I don't really have an answer to and then for the question I have three theories for. My first theory is that the girl might be one of the Noah reincarnated which wouldn't make sense since she was bound against her will. My second theory is that she is going to be used as a hostage against us or is of vital importance for their next scheme against us but I'm not so sure of. Last but not least is that she may be the accommodator of the heart of innocence and they somehow figured it out."

Everyone was shocked about the few insane theories that the mad scientist had shared with them but the theory that they were most shocked about was the one where he thought that she might be the accommodator of the heart. It took a few moments but the silence was shattered by Komui.

"I recommend that you all hurry your train is supposed to leave in about a half-an-hour or so. I hope you all have a safe trip! Oh and Allen could you stay here for a minute?"

"Um…Okay I guess?"

*~*Lenalee POV*~*

"I wonder why nii-san wanted to talk to Allen?" I accidently said aloud alerting the others of my thoughts

"You're worried about Allen? Well don't worry I doubt its anything to bad considering the look on your brothers face."

"You think so?" I asked with uncertainty of just what exactly he meant.

"Yup I wouldn't worry in the slightest! I'll see you at the docks Lenalee-chan, Yu-chan!" he said while skipping off tword his room and away from an annoyed Kanda.

"Che" he said while swiftly going off to his room.

"Well I guess I should go pack my stuff as well.*sigh* I really do hope that he'll be alright."

*~*Allen POV*~*

'I wonder why Komui wanted to talk to me?' I thought with a sigh

"Allen I'm happy to say that your supervision will be suspended for the time being seeing as how Howard Link will be a bit busy for a while in Central." Komui said with a large smile on his face

"Really? Are you serious? I won't be supervised for a while?" he answered with a nod of his head I was extremely happy ecstatic even so I put on a smile and said "Thank you for telling me I've got to go get ready to leave I'll see you when I get back. Goodbye Komui!" I was barely keeping myself from jumping up and down with joy.

*~*Komui POV*~*

"I'm glad that he's just as happy as I am."

"Chef Komui all of these papers need to be signed by dinner time. Do NOT slack off." My newly found secretary said with her cold stern voice that would make even the stongest man crumble before her

"But I would be happier if I didn't have to do all this paperwork" I said aloud while crying and signing papers.

_**A/N Sorry I was going to make this chapter longer but I wasn't really sure on how to continue it Sorry! ill try to post another chapter within the dates of 3/18 & 3/24 *smiles***_


	3. The Train Ride And The Search

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own -man all rights go to Katsura Hoshino

Chapter 2: The Train Ride And The Search

*~* The Train Ride*~*

"Hey Lavi, do you really think that a little girl could be the accommodator of the heart?"

"It could be by all means possible Allen. Innocence accommodates whoever and whatever it likes we have absolutely no choice in the matter. But I am worried about what effects it may have on her."

His white haired friend cocked an eyebrow up at his friend's statement "What do you mean effects? Won't that only happen if she's a parasite type like me?"

"Yeah but, what happens if the heart puts stress on her mind and body since it's the thing keeping all of our innocence active it must be extremely powerful to do that. So don't you think that no matter what that it would stress her body out even if she isn't a parasite type exorcist?"

"*sigh* Yeah I guess your right but, I really hope that she isn't an accommodator of any kind I don't know what Rouvelier would do to her if she tries to get away or something seeing as how much he traumatized Lenalee when she tried to get away." He spoke while glancing over to the young woman listening in on their conversation.

"I agree. I don't want anyone else going through what I had to especially at the supposed age of about six. At least I was nine going on ten at the time."

"This conversation is getting a little too depressing how about we get some rest before we get to the town."

"Okay night Lavi, Lenalee night." Allen spoke while yawning and waving his right arm.

"Night Moiyashi~, Lenalee"

"My name is Allen and goodnight baka Usagi."

"You're so mean."

"Deal with it."

Within minutes the two talkative males, the finder and the samurai were asleep leaving the young Lenalee awake by herself.

"I really hope that such a young girl won't have to go through that like I had to.*sigh* I guess I should get going to bed before we get there and I hope that my feeling something bad is going to happen isn't true.

*~*The Search*~*

The exorcists had decided to start searching as soon as they finished putting their things in their designated rooms at the hotel they were staying at. They had been searching for at the very least 3 ½ hours and had absolutely no sign of the girl what so ever.

*~*Allen POV*~*

'We've been searching for hours I knew that it would be a little difficult to find them but this is getting ridiculous.'

'I'm surprised that you didn't think to look in the large opening. Seeing as how we like to be a bit direct at times.' said a young female's voice in his head which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Rhode! What are you doing in my head? And why would we think to look there?" he questioned while being extremely confused at the time

'I figured that I would tell you because I got bored of waiting for you to come besides shes really boring to play with all she does is sit here. Perhaps I should have waited to break her seeing as how that might have been more fun? Oh well I just hurry or I just might kill her!' she spoke through his mind while laughing

*~*Normal POV*~*

He was standing there stunned until Lenalee came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he snapped out of it he started to incoherently ramble to her while she tried to calm him down in the end he did calm down and said in a stern voice on his communicator for everyone to meet up in the clearing around the middle of the forest.

"Why did you tell everyone to meet up there Allen?"

"Because Rhode told me that's where they were and I doubt that she would go through all that trouble to tell me a lie. We need to hurry she was threatening her life if we didn't get there soon okay?" he said with worry in his eyes and fear in his voice.

"Okay here take my hand I'll fly us there the others will probably be there by now."

"Okay" he said while grabbing her hand and flying off toward the Noah and the child they were supposed to rescue.

**I'm sorry I just love cliffhangers *smile* I won't tell you all when the next chapter is coming out because "I have no clue~" see you soon ^ ^**

**Allen: Why are you being so mean to them?**

**Me: Sorry I can't tell you just yet so you'll just have to wait and see *smiles deviously while laughing manically***

**Allen: *shudders* Okay just please stop laughing **

**Me: Sure thing baby**

**Allen: … Why did you call me that and why are you comin-**

**Allen was cut off by a kiss from the author**

**Lavi: WOAH ALLEN I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE DAITING THE AUTHOR**

**Allen: I AM NOT**

**Me: aww don't be mean Ally Babe**

**Allen: IM NOT! YOU JUST RANDOMLY CAME OUT AND KISSED ME**

**Me: *sob* BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JERK**

**Lavi: I think you should apologies Allen **

**Lenalee: *sigh* I'll do the outro see you all soon and hope that Allen apologizes to the author to get her out of depressed mode see you!**


	4. The Beginning Of the Game

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own -man all rights go to Katsura Hoshino

Chapter 3: The Beginning Of the Game

Once the two got there Lavi and Kanda had already arrived and they were in the heat of battle with about half a dozen level threes. Rhode was sitting on Lero next to Tyki and the girl they were sent to rescue was just standing next to them lifelessly while having a leash around her neck. When Allen and Lenalee landed all of the level threes were called off by Rhode.

"You two sure took your time considering that you were the one that told us to come here in the first place." The angry samurai spoke.

"Now, now~ you don't want anything to happen to this girl do you?" Rhode spoke in a devilish tone that made all the exorcist's shut up and turn toward her "Ya! I got your attention so how about we play a game? You all have to choose two people to fight us and then the other two have to find out how to wake her up if you fix her and win the fight then you get to keep the girl and if not we keep her, get your innocence and Allen."

"What should we do? We can't just leave her with them." Lenalee spoke as worry laced heavily in her voice.

"We accept, make a strategy, and then win." Allen spoke with determination to his comrades. He turned over to Rhode "I'm going to take a guess and assume that even if we wake her those people will be unable to start fighting." She answered with a quick nod and sadistic grin "Then me and Kanda will fight you while Lenalee and Lavi wake her up."

"Don't just go deciding that on your own Moiyashi who ever said that I would fight with you"

"I chose the grouping that would benefit us the most in this game BaKanda so deal with it."

"What do you mean Allen?"

"With yours and Lavi's smarts you should be liable to wake her up. While me and BaKanda have quite a bit of stamina and power so I think that those teams should give us the best advantage."

"Alright Allen. Be careful both of you."

"So have you all decided yet?" asked Rhode with her sadistic smile.

"Yes. Me and Kanda will fight."

"Okay~"

*~*Timeskip*~*

*~*Lavi POV*~*

We had been trying to wake her up for a half an hour and still nothing '_the kid has to be under some type of hypnotism or something… wait that's it! She was hypnotized most likely by Rhode and seeing as how creative she i-_

"Lavi the chains are glowing!"

"What?! They are wait a minute. Lenalee break them!"

"But I thought you said that they might hurt her because she's been so close to the dark matter for so long?"

"Well I was wrong and I just figured out that she's under the influence of hypnotism and as soon as I figured that out the chains started to glow so I think that they are being used as a medium for the hypnotism so just break them!"

"Okay" '_that took long enough now lets see if I'm right'_

**I AM SORRY FOR GIVING YOU ALL ANOTHER CLIFFY I AM SICK, HAVE SEVER WRITERS BLOCK AND IF I CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME ITS GOING TO TURN FROM GOOD TO EXTREME CRAP I AM TRULY SORRY I WAS HOPING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST TWICE AS LONG AS THIS BUT THEN I GOT STUPID WRITERS BLOCK PLEASE NO PITCH FORKS AND HATCHETS T_T T_T T_T **

**Lavi: Lenalee~ The authors having a nervous breakdown can you please come and help **

**Lenalee: Sure I'll be out in a minute **

**Allen: What's going on? And why is the author sitting there curled up in a ball while hyperventilating and crying **

**Lavi: *puts hands behind head* She's having a nervous breakdown she really hasn't been the same since you're rejection**

**Allen: *blushes* I never rejected her she just caught me off guard because *leans over to Lavi and whispers***

**Lenalee: Really?!**

**Allen & Lavi: *jumps two feet off the ground* when did you get here Lenalee?!**

**Lenalee: That doesn't matter now go make up with the author! **

**Allen: *sigh* I was going to I just needed to go to the store and get something .**

**Lenalee: What were you going to get her?**

**Allen: a bouquet of white roses. They're her favorite flowers.**

**Lenalee: give me the money I'll go get them **

**Allen: …Okay I guess *pulls out $50* here**

**Lenalee: I'll be back in a snap *runs off**

**Allen: *looks at watch* 5…4…3…2…1.. *looks up***

**Lenalee: Here now go make up and make the writer's block go away**

**Allen: *runs off to author and gives the author a kiss on the cheek***

**Author: *sniff* I thought you hated me **

**Allen: I don't what you did just took me by surprise because I like you too**

**Author: Really**

**Allen: Really really otherwise how would I know you're favorite flower is a white rose**

**Author: *looks up and smiles* do you know why they're my favorite?**

**Allen: No **

**Author: *giggles* they're my favorite because they remind me of you**

**Allen: Oh *kisses forehead* I love you**

**Author: love you too**

**Lavi: let's take pictures for blackmail later *grabs camera***

**Lenalee: No let them have their moment *drags Lavi out of the room* and now please review miss author will try to update the next one without a cliffy and again we are very sorry writer's block is not a good thing and if you haven't checked out her newest story you should we'll see you in the next update!**


End file.
